


The Stars Look Beautiful Tonight

by thepaperbagprincess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, M/M, Mostly just comfort, Stargazing, im now just putting a bnt reference in every work tag so, jason is a nice bean, jason is alive because i said so, no beta we die like men, percy is oblivious to the gay, theyre in luv ur honor, theyre most esteemed companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up. So did Jason and Piper. Percy and Jason have become even closer than ever. One night Jason invites Percy to go stargazing with him. What happens ???
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Stars Look Beautiful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm back at it again  
> my friend once again requested this one  
> idk how i feel about it, but i hope you enjoy !  
> i am actually a jercy shipper, so it was nice to write about something i'm super passionate about !  
> any mistakes are mine, i'm not great at editing and don't want anyone else to read my fanfiction ahhh  
> this is what i'm wasting my writing potential on.

If I knew anything, it was that I hate flying. I mean, it was bad enough that before I found out I was a demi-god I got bad motion-sickness in planes, but now that I have a dad (not complaining !) Zeus kinda wants to snipe me out of the sky. So of course the rest of the seven decided that the best course of travel was in the air. Great. But whatever. It’s fine. 

I was in my room, staring at the ceiling, wishing it was the sky. I hadn’t had guard duty in three days, and the Seven had mutually agreed I wouldn’t go out onto the deck more than necessary, for fear of pissing off lighting man.

I mean, I wouldn’t mind getting him all flared up, but I definitely don’t want to get on his bad side while in the sky. He turned his daughter into a tree. Out of LOVE ! Well, she’s fine now, but that was mostly thanks to me(read: Annabeth). 

Anyways, like I said, I was staring at my ceiling longingly, when I heard a double knock. I smiled despite myself, knowing exactly who it was. 

Ever since Annabeth broke up with me, I still don’t really know the reason, and Piper broke up with Jason, claiming that their whole relationship was created because of a lie the mist had started. Jason clearly disagreed, and with no one else to turn to, came to me. He told me it was because he knew I knew how he was feeling. I felt a little guilty, because that wasn’t exactly true. Well, I did get dumped, but it didn’t make me feel as bad as Jason was feeling. Here, I’ll give you a bit of a run down on the story. 

“Hey Percy, we need to talk.” This wasn’t that weird because she always had to tell me what I was doing wrong, especially during homework. I looked up from the Latin portion of the essay Reyna had assigned to the Seven, and smiled at her blond curls. 

“What’s up ?” She frowned at me, and grabbed my books and put them down on the bed next to me. Now that was weird. Usually, she would be happy that I was taking learning into my own hands, and studying with my own prerogative. 

“Look, ever since Tartarus, we haven’t been the same. And know that’s not your fault,” she clarified, seeing what she called my wounded puppy look. “I just, I don’t think we should date anymore. We’re more best friends than anything now, and I need to get away from everyone. I want someone who doesn’t know what it’s like to drink lava to stop the burning air from killing me.” 

I closed my eyes. This can’t be happening to me, I remember thinking, watching Annabeth curl a blonde ringlet around her finger. “I still want to be friends though,” she said, and patted my arm. I nodded, my throat too dry for me to want to speak. She walked out the door.

“I went through Tartarus for you.” I said, and watched the muscles of her shoulders tense up. “I didn’t want to do that. But I never would have forgiven myself if I let the woman I thought was going to marry go to that place alone.” I laughed bitterly, feeling my throat clog up again. I remembered my hopes and dreams about living in New Rome with her. I felt so stupid now. “How long ?” I questioned. She turned and looked at me. “How long have you felt like this ?” Her pink lips twisted in tandem with her hands on her camp necklace. 

“Since after the war.” She mumbled. 

“It’s been a YEAR since then, Annabeth. You led me on for a YEAR ? Have you been seeing someone else ?” She shrugged.

“Not really. I’ve flirted, and…” She trailed off. 

“Wait, are you telling me you slept with someone else ? I thought you said you didn’t mind waiting for me !” The truth is, they always say the girl is the one that waits. But this time it was me. It was just, we had been forced to grow up so fast in every aspect of our lives, I wanted to take one thing slow. And I thought we were on the same page with that. But I guess not. 

After she left, I sat on my bed, upset, but for different reasons than I thought I would be. It wasn’t that I was upset that we wouldn’t be together anymore, it was more of the fact that she broke up with me for something I couldn’t help, and that she waited over a year to do it. Why would she do that to me ? But reflecting on it, there was some sick sense of glee that she had been the one to break up with me. I guess I didn’t want to be with her either, but just couldn't admit it to myself. 

It turns out, that very same afternoon, Jason and Piper were having a very similar conversation, just with less anger and more crying. Jason came to me, and Annabeth and Piper found solace in each other’s arms. Literally. They’re together-together now. I’m chill with them dating, gay rights and everything, it just happened so soon after we broke up that my pride was tarnished, and Jason was sent into another bout of hysterics, leaving me to look after the younger boy. 

Which brings me to today. Jason is better than he has been in about a month. “Let’s go sit on the deck !” He smiles at me, the white scar on his upper lip crinkling up. Now, I’m the first person to do dumb things, but not when getting shot out of the sky was part of it. I sat up. 

“Jason, you know I can’t go outside unless I have guard duty.. Your dad’s alternate personality likes to threaten me too much.” He grins at me again.

“See, that’s just the thing !” I got Hazel to switch with you ! I saw how cooped up you’ve been the past few days and felt bad. No one can say anything now, you have to help protect us, after all !” He winks at me, his cheeks a soft pink. 

I wink back at him, and leap off the bed, throwing my arms around him. “Jason you’re the best !” Now, normally I’m not a huge touchy-feely person. But, as the weeks have dragged on, I noticed that Jason is, and he’s been touch-starved ever since him and Piper broke up. Looking back on it, he always used to have his arm around her, and his hands running through her hair, but she had always looked indifferent or annoyed. When we started hanging out, I made a vow to myself to always reciprocate when he showed physical affection, and to give some of my own, only in private of course. PDA was not my strong suit, and Annabeth had always loved how red my ears would turn when I got embarrassed. 

I grabbed onto the sleeve of his undershirt and snatched Riptide off my desk. We usually took guard duty as an opportunity to train against each other, as although I was slightly better trained than him, he was quickly catching up, and I enjoyed the challenge that I hadn’t had since I was twelve and worshipping the ground that Luke walked on. Jason grabbed my arm, and set the pen back on the desk, and then picked it back up and shoved it into my pocket.

“You don’t really need that,” he laughed. “I was just hoping that we could talk today, and look at the stars ? You should still bring it just in case though.” he was uncharacteristically nervous, glancing at the floor, and his red blush had creeped onto his neck. It was pretty. 

I slowly nodded, confused. It wasn’t like we hadn’t talked before, so why was he so nervous about it ? “Well then, we’d better get going if I switched with Hazel. I was looking at the schedule and she’s supposed to start in five.” I opened the door, and motioned him to step out before me. 

“Huh ? How do you know when Hazel starts ? You know you don’t have guard duty for another two days, so why’d you look at the schedule ?” It was my turn to blush and look at the floor. 

“I wanted to know when you would get off…” I mumbled, and kicked a small stone that had somehow made it onto the floor of the ship. 

“You what ?” I could feel the smile in his voice, he always liked making fun of me when I did something that required thought. Yes, I cared about my friends, but you’d be hard pressed to get me to admit that in words instead of actions. There was something so intimate about words that I found beautiful, even though I hadn’t much luck with them. 

“Oh shut up,” I grouched, though secretly my secret was on the tip of my tongue. 

Over the past 3 months on the ship, through out the missions and long days and nights spent with Jason, I had not only learned to respect him as a warrior and a friend, I had also learned he grew on me like a rash. Hardly an hour went by when I wasn’t thinking of him. Of how his hair shone white in the sunlight, and how his teeth worried his upper lip when he needed help solving one of those riddles Annabeth made us do for “fun”. 

That boy had me wrapped around his finger, and he didn’t even know it. And even though I was older, I didn’t want to make the first move. Hey, just because people thought of me as a hero, doesn’t mean I have any balls ! I was determined to go to the grave with these pesky feelings, even if it killed me. And it was at times like this that it did kill me. 

When he was looking at me through his hair, with soft eyes. It was times like this that I maybe kinda sorta wanted him to kiss me. But I knew he was straight. And wasn’t that the worst feeling in the world ?

We got out to the deck, and it was cloudy. I tried to hide my disappointment, star-gazing was supposed to be pretty romantic, and cuddling into Jason’s side did sound pretty nice, especially since he had a growth spurt since the last time we were on this ship, and was now a full inch taller than me, which didn’t seem like a lot, but trust me, it seemed it when he was looking at me like he was right now. 

_ Heated.  _ He was looking at me like I was a prized object, or something worth looking at. Suddenly the clouds cleared and he smiled cheekily at me. “Perks of having the power of the wind.” He then set down on a blanket I didn’t notice was there, and patted the spot next to him. If I sat closer to him than he was comfortable with, he didn’t mention it. He pointed at a group of stars. “Well, I didn’t really think this through, because I don’t know anything about stars, but that one’s really pretty.” I smile, but it’s bittersweet.

“I also know shit about stars, but that one is called the Huntress.” Jason looked from the night sky to me, sensing a story. So I told him. “Her name was Zo ë and she was a Huntress of Artemis, and she was also my friend. It took her a while to get used to me, because I’m just a boy. It probably didn’t help that I wasn’t supposed to go on the quest, and that I was only thirteen.” Jason snorted, and threw me a sideways smirk.

“Yep, sounds like you.” He dodged the half-hearted arm I elbowed him with. “Then what happened ?” 

“She died.” My voice broke. “It was my fault really, I shouldn’t have come. Her fellow Huntress, Nico’s sister had already died, and that was because of me too. Zo ë died to save me, and not a day goes by that I don’t think about the fact that, even though I called us friends, she died to save someone she didn’t really like, simply because it was her duty.” I felt salty tears drip from my jaw onto the soft blue shirt I had worn outside, and rubbed the hands over my shoulders. “When you and the others ask me why I always give my all, and put others before me, it’s because of them. It’s my duty to save others, as others have saved me. I won’t stand down just because things get hard. When I was holding the sky, all I could think about was how weak Artemis looked, and how weak Annabeth looked, and how Bianca died in a junkyard.” I had to stop talking, my throat raw and my eyes were stinging. 

Jason grabbed my far shoulder, and pulled me into his chest for a hug. I sucked in a breath for two reasons, all the friends I had lost, and for Jason’s abnormally cool skin. I guess it’s because he’s a son of Jupiter, I had noticed that I ran far warmer than all of my other friends, which I thought was a perk of being a son of Poseidon. 

We stayed like that for a long while, longer than it took me to stop crying. After I had calmed down, I told him stories of my friends before I met him, and some details about how it felt to be alone and having to fend for myself with no memories. Jason was bitter on my behalf, he agreed that it wasn’t fair that he got two demigods, fake memories, and a satyr to guide him, while I got nothing. I had barely even remembered Annabeth, and look where that got me. 

I was now curled against Jason, practically in his lap, but I couldn’t bring myself to be embarrassed, especially with a soft thumb running over my shoulder blade. He stretched his arm further to cup my cheek, so I got off of his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. He swallowed, and I saw his Adam’s apple bob slowly. I tried my very best to not be obvious in my staring, but who ever said I had tact ? There was multiple reasons I was called Seaweed Brain, after all. 

Jason smiled against me, the scar I loved so much crinkling, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and he looked preoccupied. I nuzzled my cheekbone against his hand, and looked at the stars and then back to him. “The stars are beautiful tonight,” I said softly, and he nodded before replying,

“Not as lovely as you, though.” I looked back at him, and I knew I must look a sight with my splotchy red cheeks. He grinned ruggedly at me, and suddenly I saw him as not only Jason, my best friend and crush, but also as many girls at both camps saw him, a roguish hero with a good heart and strong eyes. 

I rubbed my cheek against his hang again, a signal for him to keep talking. “You’re beautiful,” he wondered in amazement, and I ducked my head, the compliment getting too much for me to maintain eye contact. He titled my head back up. “No, really; I mean it,” he whispered before leaning in.

He tasted of mint toothpaste, and smelt like a summer breeze now that I was trying to put a finger on it. His lips were slightly chapped, a stark contrast to the fact that I always had chapstick on, but that didn’t matter. 

I responded eagerly, and his other hand left my waist to cup my other cheek. I moved my hands for one to grasp his waist and the other to tangle in the feather-soft hair. He released me, only to mumble, “Percy..” and when I breathed a slight huff of question, he just leaned back in. 

It got to the point where I couldn’t tell where one kiss ended and another began. My lips became tender and sore, and his were slightly red and puffy, so I was sure we matched. When we finally parted, he leaned his forehead against mine. 

“Hi,” I said, and smiled, puffing a breath of hot air onto him.

“Hey,” he replied and our lips touched again when he began to grin. Suddenly we were laughing and rolling around together on the blanket. Right after we collected ourselves, Annabeth and Piper came to take the next shift. 

“You boys go get some sleep !” Annabeth called over her shoulder, and me and Jason made a hasty getaway to my room, maybe to watch my ceiling like it was stars.


End file.
